I can picture that
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Halloween Special! Brittany comes up with the scariest costume with the simplest concept. Reactions are priceless. (bit of Alvin/Brittany)


10-30-10

11:57am

Summary–Halloween Special! Brittany comes up with the scariest costume with the simplest concept. Reactions are priceless. (bit of Alvin/Brittany)

**Disclaimer–I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–I can picture that**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Alvin! Alviiin!" Simon called at the foot of the stairs. "Are you done yet?" He sighed and glanced into the living room where Theodore sat.

The youngest chipmunk shrugged while eyeing the bowl of candy Dave had ready for trick-or-treaters.

Dave passed by on his way from the kitchen to add more candy into the bowl. "You guys all ready? Where's Alvin?"

Simon sighed and shook his head. "He's taking forever! We don't even know what he's supposed to be this year but he promised it would scare the cr–" He halted and smiled nervously. "Well, he said it'd be really scary."

"Are you boys sure you'll be fine on your own this year?" Dave questioned again in concern, looking back and forth between the two in his presence.

Theodore hopped off the couch and nearly tripped over a white tendril of cloth. He moved a piece of the material from his face so he could speak.

"Yeah!" he chimed happily. "We're _twelve_ now."

"And the Chipettes will be joining us," Simon added, adjusting his glasses and the hat on his head. "There's no need to worry Dave. I've already created a map of the neighborhood, based on last year's harvest, to determine which houses yield the most–"

"Okay, okay. I get it," Dave said with a chuckle, even though Simon was still waving around a rolled up piece of paper. He walked to a table and pulled out something from the drawer before turning around. "How about I get a picture of you guys before you leave?"

"Dave," they both whined in slight embarrassment.

The adult's response was to hold up the camera and chuckle, so Simon and Theodore were forced to stand closer together at the bottom of the stairs with slightly stiff smiles on their faces.

"Alright, say cheese," he announced.

"Chee–"

Just as Dave hit the button and a flash was emitted, something jumped in between the two shouting "Rargh!" and sufficiently scaring the cr– scaring them. Even Dave jumped in surprise.

Theodore had fallen on his behind, and because of the restrictive costume couldn't get up to run away. Simon's glasses were askew and his hat had fallen off but the realization was dawning on him.

"What are you supposed to be?" Simon questioned.

Alvin pulled off the hairy and scary mask. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked with pride.

Theodore breathed a sigh of relief.

"A werewolf!" he shouted boastfully.

"Werewolf? Where!" Theo covered his face.

Dave was shooting the three skeptical looks. "Are you sure I shouldn't come along this year?"

Alvin was too busy laughing at his success while Simon sighed and shook his head yet again before trying to help Theodore up.

The doorbell rang and Dave turned to open it before any argument could start.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice said, causing the three brothers to look up.

"Hi Ellie!" Theodore greeted back happily as everyone caught sight of the first two Chipettes. He moved to rewrap another piece of white cloth around his forehead; his costume was coming undone.

Simon picked up his hat and was just setting it properly. "Hey Jeanette. Where's Brittany?"

The two made their way inside to reveal the third girl waving goodbye to Ms. Miller, who was just driving away, before she started up the walk.

Jeanette and Simon eyed each other's costume appreciatively.

"A pirate, huh?" he grinned.

Jeanette giggled nervously and waved a hand around like it was no big deal. Unfortunately this was the hand holding her ensemble's accessory: a scimitar. Eleanor had to duck or be clocked by it, even if it was just plastic.

Theodore and Ellie were both adjusting the headpiece for their costumes from falling over their eyes while trying to make conversation. Ironically, he was decked out in white (or off-white if you looked carefully) and she was in black.

Alvin was about to pull on his mask again when he saw what Brittany had on.

Dave watched on in amusement, not saying anything just yet. He wasn't as oblivious as the chipmunks in front of him and had already realized _who_ liked _who_. But he wouldn't breathe a word of it until they were older because meddling would only create more trouble. (A lesson everyone learned over and over thanks to Alvin.)

He held up the camera again. "How about another picture?"

A few whined protests were made just as Brittany made it to the doorway and stepped inside.

Alvin raised his brow but didn't say anything.

Instead Simon asked, "What are you supposed to be, Brittany?"

The Chipette just smirked smugly and put her hands on her hips.

Jeanette sighed and said, "She wouldn't tell us either."

For a moment everyone looked to the usually talkative Chipette who wore her regular clothes and nothing else. No sign of a costume or even accessory in sight.

"Okay, everyone move a little bit closer together," Dave instructed, not paying attention to their conversation. He watched as the characters came together in a bizarre scene.

A mummy and ninja stood talking about chocolate versus candy. A cowboy and female pirate watched the camera anxiously, wanting to be done with the picture. And the werewolf (without his face on) was watching Brittany curiously.

"Everyone look at the camera," Dave tried to get their attention.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are you supposed to be, Britt?" Alvin asked. "Unless you're not coming out with us at all this year," he smirked. "Whatever. More candy for us."

"Come on guys," Dave sighed. "Just one picture." He shook his head, realizing this might be as good as it got.

Brittany's smug look came again and she held up her left hand, revealing the only prop she felt she needed for her costume, something that no one had noticed before.

Dave pushed the button just as she responded.

"I'm Alvin's wife," she said with a devious expression.

Later on when Dave had the pictures developed, he chuckled. The shell-shocked expressions, dropped jaws and bugged out eyes from five of the six twelve-year olds and the satisfied grin on the sixth was proof that Brittany had outdone everyone.

She managed to come up with the scariest costume yet.

Scary to twelve year olds, at least.

**xo end xo**

**Tada!**

I never write holiday specials or include holidays in fanfics but I was struck with inspiration after getting on the computer this morning (ahem afternoon).

But anyway, in case you didn't realize who had on what, here you go: Theo was a mummy, Ellie was a ninja, Simon was a cowboy, Jeanette was a pirate, Alvin was the werewolf and Brit was...well that should be obvious. XD

I've never written a story for this section so feel free to tell me if the characters are OOC.

Thanks for reading. Hopefully you laughed or even just smiled. =]

10-30-10

1:25pm


End file.
